Mason I, Grand Duke of Duschvaria
Mason I '''(born Mason Michael F.) '''is the founder of the House of Farrell and Grand Duke of Duschvaria. He is also President of the Monarchist Party of Duschvaria and was also Count of Evilland and Official in his friends nation, the Democratic Republic of Sense. Pre-Duschvaria Mason I was born in July 22nd, 2005 not to far from Columbus, Ohio. He is the only boy besides his father in the family, as he has 3 sisters. Mason had ruled over several childhood nations at his Elementary School such as the County of Evilland. He then discovered micronationalism much later in 2014, he was greatly Influenced by Sealand & Molossia. He later joined his friends Micronation, The Democratic Republic of Sense in 2015. Though he later left it when it disbanded in 2016. Johannes Van Coertus He was formally King of Nieuw Zuid-Afrika under the alias of "Johannes Van Coertus" he ruled for about 2 weeks until he abdicated the throne and disbanded the nation. This later taught him how to run his future nation. He later discovered after looking through family records that he was descended from the Royal families of Europe by his mother. This would also give him the idea of establishing a type of monarchy for his nation. Reign over Duschvaria On November 3rd, 2018 Mason declared the nation of Duschvaria. He declared himself head of state as Grand Duke and established the borders of the nation soon after, claiming his house and front yard. He later established the Monarchist Party of Duschvaria to help secure his power as Grand Duke. He also later claimed part of his Backyard on November 24th of the same year. Alexzillian War During the Alexzillian War, he lead his armies into battle and personally defeated the enemy in a stunning victory in the second battle of Alexzilli. Thus ending the War, he was also present at the signing of the treaty of Southwest Hamburg. He began to embark on more objectives for his nation post war. Hereditary Titles Act The Grand Duke is descended from both major and minor noble families, though he didn't claim any of these titles his ancestors had. But due to his ancestry from the German-Dutch Lords of Nydeck he later claimed the title on December 30th, 2018. He did this in a honorary sense. Explaining that despite his ancestry from more powerful titles, such as Duke of Bavaria under the Wittelsbach Dynasty he claimed the title in honor of his Maternal Great Grandmother, who's Grandmother was descended from the Lords of Nydeck. That and it was a more minor and legitimate thing to claim. However, the title is to remain as just a honorary title. He is currently Grand Duke of Duschvaria, and maintains his hereditary titles of King of Nieuw-Zuid Afrika, Count of Evilland, Count of Sachsburg, Lord of Nydeck and Offical of the DRS. Interests When the future Grand Duke was a child, he was (and still is) a fan of Classical music & romantic music, he got into classical music because of the shows he watched when he was little. He later became a Metalhead and is a big fan of the British and American Deathcore Band Infant Annihilator and other Death Metal and Deathcore bands. He was (and still is) fascinated by History, reading tales of famous figures like Wilhelm II & George Washington. He loves to read about the Middle Ages and Long 18th & 19th Centuries. This would later influence the ruling style of the Grand Duke. He is also a big fan of the macabre and terrifying, being greatly influenced by Tim Burton, David Firth, Otto Dix & u m a m i. This and his love of drawing is what made him interested in art. This later sprung off into his interest in his favorite authors, H.P Lovecraft and Edgar Allen Poe. He has wrote several short horror stories inspired by their works and has regarded the two as, "Masters of Horror". He was greatly influenced during the last few years of his Childhood by the Godzilla Series & the famous Ultra Series produced by Tsuburaya Productions, he later got into film making because of this. Category:Grand Duchy of Duschvaria Category:Monarchs Category:Leaders Category:Grand Duke Category:Male Micronationalists